Termites Versus Tongues
"Termites Versus Tongues", sometimes styled as "Termites Vs. Tongues", is the fourth episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 18, 2012. Overall, it is the 44th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On June 10, 2014, "Termites Versus Tongues" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Tiny Trouble. In this episode, while the Kratt brothers and Jimmy are collecting smells of the African savanna, Koki and Aviva accidentally get miniaturized and carried off by termites. The Kratt brothers find out, and they begin a search for them by finding termite and termite predators and being termite and termite predators. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a termite mound in the African savanna and take a close look at the termites inside. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers and Jimmy are collecting smells on the African savanna for Aviva so she can build a smell detector. Meanwhile at the Tortuga, Aviva and Koki are moving a container containing a grass smell solution, when Koki slips on a piece of pizza, and the container spills its contents. Aviva kicks the container away and accidentally activates the Miniaturizer, miniaturizing herself and Koki. Termites clutch the two and take them out of the Tortuga and into the savanna. After the Kratt brothers return and find out what happened to them, they make a plan: Chris searches for termites and as a termite, while Martin searches for termite predators and as a termite predator. Chris begins his search after activating his Termite Creature Power Suit by touching a termite. He picks up a termite pheromone and follows the termites. Martin finds an aardwolf slurping up these termites crawling on the ground. Chris subsequently picks up a termite warning pheromone, and afterwards, he and a band of soldier termites attack the aardwolf. After the fight is over, Chris and Martin return to searching for Koki and Aviva: Chris follows the termites to their nest while Martin continues his search for a termite predator to activate his Creature Power Suit. Martin activates Bat-Eared Fox Powers after attracting a bat-eared fox; he uses his keen ears to listen to termites crawling on the ground. Chris enters an underground termite nest. Martin digs into this nest after hearing "Koki and Aviva". He exclaims, "Yes, fox-Martin to the rescue!", but not before realizing that he grabbed Chris. Afterwards, they continue their search: Chris materializes wings and flies off to find a termite mound while Martin continues his search on the ground. Chris enters a termite mound from the very top after suspecting that Aviva and Koki are in the mound when a termite places Aviva's shoe outside. He follows their calls for "help" and enters the queen termite room, where Aviva and Koki are counting termite eggs. Suddenly, Chris picks up a termite warning pheromone, and a long, sticky tongue makes several insertions into the mound and catches termites within its stickiness. After receiving a call for help from Chris, Martin firmly concludes that the tongue is an aardvark tongue and runs off the search for the aardvark. He takes Aviva, Koki, and Chris out of the mound (using the tongue of his Aardvark Creature Power Suit). At the end, the Wild Kratts summarize their adventure, Aviva and Koki return to normal size, and Aviva gets new smells. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. At night, the Kratt brothers watch worker termites adding to their mound and termite predators eating termites. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Aardvark:' Slurpy *'War-like Termite' (called Macrotermes termite): Big Mamma T *Warthog: Warty *[[Aardwolf|'Aardwolf']] *[[Bat-eared Fox|'Bat-eared Fox']] *'Mozambique Harvester Termite' (called Termite) *Honey Badger Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Butterfly Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Impala * Lion * African leopard (called Leopard) * Mozambique rain frog *Spider *Gecko *Camel spider (called Spider) *Ant *Assassin bug Trivia * Key facts and Creature Moments *Termite predators use digging claws, excellent hearing, and their tongues to find and eat termites. *Termites defend against predators with the help of a strong bite, large numbers, and chemicals like pheromones and terpenes. Gallery Termites vs Tongues-109.png Termites vs Tongues-108.png|Chris is smelling a warning pheromone. Termites vs Tongues-108.1.png Termites vs Tongues-107.png Termites vs Tongues-106.png Termites vs Tongues-105.png Termites vs Tongues-104.png Termites vs Tongues-103.PNG Termites vs Tongues-102.PNG|Koki is holding a termite egg. Termites vs Tongues-101.PNG Termites vs Tongues-100.png Termites vs Tongues-99.png Termites vs Tongues-98.PNG Termites vs Tongues-97.png Termites vs Tongues-96.png Termites vs Tongues-95.png|Chris in Termite Power inside the termite queen room Termites vs Tongues-94.png|Chris is telling Martin in Bat-Eared Fox Power that he, Aviva and Koki need help immediately. Termites vs Tongues-93.PNG|Chris is stressed. Termites vs Tongues-92.png|Chris is looking for Aviva and Koki while he is walking through the corridors of the termite mound. Termites vs Tongues-91.PNG|Chris is deactivating termite wings. Termites vs Tongues-90.png|Chris is watching a termite. Termites vs Tongues-89.png|Chris is showing how termites live. Termites vs Tongues-88.png|Chris is explaining how strong the building material of a termite mound (mixture of dried soil, sand and termite spittle) is while he is touching it. Termites vs Tongues-87.png|There's a warthog beside the termite mound. Termites vs Tongues-85.png Termites vs Tongues-84.png Termites vs Tongues-83.png Termites vs Tongues-82.png Termites vs Tongues-81.png Termites vs Tongues-80.png|Chris is a bit upset about Martin because he has grabbed him for the second time instead of Aviva and Koki. Termites vs Tongues-78.png Termites vs Tongues-77.png Termites vs Tongues-76.PNG Termites vs Tongues-75.png|Aviiva and Koki are screaming because they are scared by the huge termite queen. Termites vs Tongues-74.png|The head of the termite queen Termites vs Tongues-73.png Termites vs Tongues-72.png Termites vs Tongues-71.png Termites vs Tongues-70.png Termites vs Tongues-69.png Termites vs Tongues-68.PNG|"Behind you! What's this?" Termites vs Tongues-67.png Termites vs Tongues-66.png Termites vs Tongues-65.png Termites vs Tongues-64.png Termites vs Tongues-63.png|Chris is explaining the structure of a termite mound, the nurseries for the young termites are currently highlighted. Termites vs Tongues-62.png Termites vs Tongues-61.png Termites vs Tongues-60.png|Martin is calling Aviva and Koki if they are here. Termites vs Tongues-58.png|The bat-eared fox is cleverer than Martin. Termites vs Tongues-57.png|Martin wants to activate Bat-Eared Fox Power now. Termites vs Tongues-56.PNG Termites vs Tongues-55.png|Martin is holding his Bat-Eared Fox Power Disc. Termites vs Tongues-54.PNG Termites vs Tongues-53.png Termites vs Tongues-52.png Termites vs Tongues-51.png Termites vs Tongues-50.png|Chris is pushing two termites aside. Termites vs Tongues-49.png Termites vs Tongues-48.png Termites vs Tongues-47.PNG|Martin girlish screams Termites vs Tongues-46.png|Soldier termites are fighting the bat-eared fox with disgusting terpene. Termites vs Tongues-44.png|A soldier termite is biting into the bat-eared fox' tongue. Termites vs Tongues-01.PNG Termites vs Tongues-02.PNG Termites vs Tongues-03.PNG Termites vs Tongues-04.PNG Termites vs Tongues-05.PNG Termites vs Tongues-6.png Termites vs Tongues-07.PNG Termites vs Tongues-08.PNG Termites vs Tongues-09.PNG Termites vs Tongues-10.PNG Termites vs Tongues-12.PNG Termites vs Tongues-13.PNG Termites vs Tongues-14.PNG Termites vs Tongues-15.png Termites vs Tongues-17.PNG Aviva-Termites vs Tongues.png Termites vs Tongues-18.png Termites vs Tongues-19.PNG Termites vs Tongues-20.png Termites vs Tongues-21.png Termites vs Tongues-22.png Termites vs tongues-23.PNG Termites vs Tongues-24.png Termites vs Tongues-25.png Termites vs Tongues-26.png Termites vs Tongues-27.png Termites vs Tongues-28.png Termites vs Tongues-29.png Termites vs Tongues-30.png Termites vs Tongues-31.png Termites vs Tongues-32.png Termites vs Tongues-33.png Termites vs Tongues-34.png Termites vs Tongues-35.png Termites vs Tongues-36.png Termites vs Tongues-37.png Termites vs Tongues-38.png Termites vs Tongues-39.png Termites vs Tongues-40.png Termites vs Tongues-41.png Termites vs Tongues-42.png Termites vs Tongues-43.png Termites vs Tongues-118.png Termites vs Tongues-117.png Termites vs Tongues-116.png Termites vs Tongues-115.png Termites vs Tongues-114.png Termites vs Tongues-113.png Termites vs Tongues-112.png Termites vs Tongues-111.png Termites vs Tongues-110.png Termites vs Tongues-120.png Termites vs Tongues-140.png Termites vs Tongues-138.png Termites vs Tongues-136.png Termites vs Tongues-135.png Termites vs Tongues-134.png Termites vs Tongues-133.png Termites vs Tongues-132.png Termites vs Tongues-131.png Termites vs Tongues-130.png Termites vs Tongues-129.png Wk1318.png Termites vs Tongues-128.png Termites vs Tongues-127.png Wk1317.png Termites vs Tongues-126.png Termites vs Tongues-124.png Wk1316.png Termites vs Tongues-122.png Termites vs Tongues-121.png Termites_versus_Tongues.jpg Wk1320.png Wk1319.png Wk1318.png Wk1317.png Wk1316.png Wk1315.png Wk1314.png Wk1313.png Wk1312.png Wk1311.png Wk1310.png Wk1309.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Two Episodes